heromainiafandomcom-20200214-history
Potentisapien
Megahumans or Potentisapiens, are a race composed by the descendants of the Indigo Protogenoi. They all have unique powers. Common Traits *'Advanced Longevity' - They only age like normal humans, until the get 16 years old. Afterwards they age twice or thrice more slower than a human being would be. *'Abnormal Phyisiology' - All of them, have anime-like hairstyles and sometimes colors. In some cases they have elf hears or horns. Other cases their eye colors change. Another unique trait of them is that they could metabolize amazing amounts of radiation. Also they can survive into space, but they can't breath on there. Once they get emotionally agitated, they produce a very unique hormone called: Mana. *'AR Gaze' - All of them, possess the ability to see an augmented reality. This ocurres when a specific radiation, that changes their left eye's color into hot pink color with a blue part in the the left corner of the iris. If the Megahuman in cuestion is excited enough, the things they could be seeing in AR could turn real. *'Law of Highlander' - The Law of Highlander, states that 'The can be only one'. Meaning that it could only be one or more powers exclusive for each person, similar one perhaps, but never the same power on two or more individuals. Of course there some exceptions. *'Power Soul' - Once there's enough of Mana, a Megahuman can access some special move, that is far beyond the user's power. This is divided and categorized by the next types: **'Valor' - **'Mystic' - **'Instint' - **'Hero' - List of Known Megahumans and their powers *Class 1-C *#Ronin Soul Clan: *##Wells Acres - Electromancy, Photokinesis, Rickness, Flight, Super Reflexes, Superhuman Agility, Superhuman Durability and Polymerization *##Darwin Diaz - Venomancy, Dinomorph, Pterodacytlism, Dairokkan, Flight, Super Strength, Superhuman Durability and Polymerization *##Barry Suarez - Levitation Control and Nitro Emission *##Kirby Lautaro - Velocimancy and Prophecy *##Rei Ichi - Spatio-Chronokinesis and Entropy Bending *#Gay Aikin - Picnokinesis and Recalculate Route *#Calloway Van der Callows - Survival of the Fittest *#Jago "Log" Loughty - Monster Form *#Nikola Ales - Brontekinesis *#Daniel Giovanni - Oxikinesis *#Matthew Pascali - Soul Infusion *#Santiago Carpenter - Advanced Macro Probability *#Juan André Polinsh - Freeze! *#Jason Roberts - Ergo-Fragokinesis *#Eloy Yakhini - Geo-Thermokinesis *#Ren Nakamura - Personal Space Sharing and Symphokinesis *#Ling Nakamura - Personal Space Sharing and Symphokinesis *#Gordon Luna - Vibrokinesis *#Mitchell "Mitch" Mella - Metachrosis and Surface Skating *#Alphonso Churchs - Ghosting *#Sidney Eisenstein - Contact-Based Chronoportation *#Shelby Eisenstein - Contact-Based Chronoportation *#Brianna Thompson - Hydrophysiology *#Austin Figueroa - Magnetokinesis *Alan Young - Haemokinesis *Class 1-B: *#Nazareen Balthazar - Copymancy *#Valen Diffalci - Power Feather *#Frank Plencovich - Shattering *#Agustín Javier - Piezokinesis *#Gregorio Drivet - Fusionist Magistery *#Guy Riviera - 3-D Thought Image *#Martin Bryda - Augmented Projectile *#Roderick Rivarola - Coronakinesis *#Paddy Davidson - Quicksand Manipulation *#Luka Martin - Charyeok *#Nicholas Amaya - Platypus Body and Spike Projection *#Juliet Germanott - Gift of Life *#Romano Turner - Koniokinesis *#Helen Fernandes - Wool Bending *#Michael Soria - Liquifaction *#Roderick Acres - Selachothropy *#Alexis Caceres - Psionic Equilibrium Distortion and Psionic Equilibrium Restoration *#Atillio Martin - Swiss Army Arm *#Francis LaThor - Tentacole *#Leonard Henrick - Vrykólakaskinesis *Diego Racciatti - Induced Compress *Class 1-A: *#Nicholas Antezana - Pliability Control *#August Coraza - Blank Burst *#Frederick Coraza - Black Buster *#Rose Crespi - Elementumkinesis and Caelestikinesis *#Stephan Petracci - You Are What You Eat and You Are Who You Eat *#Nicholas Plencovich - Deconstruction *#Gaston Tolesano - Angular Kinetic Energy Manipulation *#Maximillian Baibona - Osteokinesis *#Barbara Cascarro - Matter Mimicry *#Sammy Giordano - Hadōmancy and Super Duper Beam *#August Seta - Momentum Siphoning *#Julian Sinelly - Cloning *#Francis D'Onofrio - Ecriture *#Brychan Russo - Tribokinesis *#Emamanuel Testa - Fournos Mikrokymatonkinesis *#Erick Mandel - Asura Body and Empathic Tattooing *#Jon Pallace - Plasmakinesis *#Eve Young - Bind *#Anders Hutchson - Ergokinesis.0 *#Filbrick Fortland - On/Off *Josephine Kidd - Absolute Recall, Memory-Make, Memory Storage and Mnemo-Vampire *Class 1-D: *#Antonia Velázquez - Metáxikinesis *#Webster "Nacho" Gonza - Noise Harmonizing and Energy Silhouette *#Davis Biscaysacu - Sýrmakinesis *#Leol Ponce - Auto-Dermakinesis *#Maximillian Milano - Brainwashing *#Paolo Teixido - Ferrokinesis *#Ken Brianson - External Nerve Control *#John Flores - Mummy Mimicry *#Nahuel Thorne - Mini-Me *#Nicholas Martinez - Body Hijacking *#Melanie Hawks - Vines Mastery *#Melania Deveraux - Prehensile Tentacles *#Camille Deveraux - Self-Growth Inducement *#Jesus Santana - I Am Groot *#Roderick "Toto" Henderson - Oplokinesis and Gale Force *#Loana Rios - Tóxokinesis and Bullseye! *#Joseph Barros - Lion Ant *#Marian Herrera - Cyberpathy *#Guy Guilliano - Magnetization *#Ajay Rupinder - Omniglotism *Daniel Tortoriello - Float Deal *Class 1-E: *#Felix Peepay - Gamer Conjuration *#Gabo Tumorro - Bio-Feedback *#Louise Sudek - Self-Propelled Flight *#Yuya Castañeda - Serpent Hair and The Queen *#Rubius Gundersen - Gamer Transflux *#Dross Revilla - Oneirokinesis *#Fernand Floop - Gamer Power and Gamer Vision *#Anthony Eden - Private Playground *#Ian French - Theme Park Materialization *#Noel Grossman - Nitikinesis *#Keith O'Brien - Amaikinesis *#Courtney Mills - Fireworks Control *#Olive Swan - Auric Mimicry *#Shane Topster - Benzinakinesis *#Riqueza King - Midas Touch *#Lazlo Spyder - Big Foot *#Rajesh "Raj" Patel - Pachydermism *#Clam Hornstore - Karkadann *#Peyton Russ - Crystallokinesis *#Amanda Gregory - Argentokinesis and Occamy *Ariel Aguirrez - Grass Control *Student Council: *#Wido Crespi - Internal Exo-Armor and Cyber Staves *#Pedro Anguila - Endermanhood *#Rob Avert - The Twelve Great Beasts *#Mary "Majo" Joseph - Scouter *Tate Finnegan - Lactokinesis *Danh - Slow Motion and Schrödinger Momentum *John Barnett - Playlist *Ryan Acres - Orcinus Sapiens *Ten Commandements: *#Stephen Dodger - Super Pitch *#Antonius Starr - Panoplíakinesis *#Bryce Banner - Myokinesis *#Donald Thorson - Idiokinesis *#Logan Wolvie - Razor Projection *#Bruno Waynes - Hyper Intuition *#Kal Kent - Auto-Leptokinesis *#Dina Prince - Telumkinesis *#Itsaso French - Lepídeskinesis *#Igone Rey - Alkahestry